1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a workpiece carrier which, while suitable for other uses, is especially useful in connection with cutting boards of a desired thickness with a conventional band saw of the type having a table top work surface provided with a miter guide slot extending parallel to the direction of cut of the saw blade such as commonly found in home workshops and certain commercial environments.
More particularly, the invention relates to a workpiece carrier adapted for use with such power equipment having a cutting, shaping or abrasive tool, and which provides for both sliding movement of the carrier on the table and the workpiece through cutting engagement with the tool, and positioning of the workpiece transversely thereto for adjusting the depth of cut into the workpiece.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cabinetmakers, hobbyists and other woodworkers use a variety of board lumber sizes for the fabrication of various articles, and there are times when a desired board is of a non-standard thickness or material. Locating such non-standard boards can be difficult, and if located, they may be relatively expensive.
One alternative to searching for or paying relatively high prices for a non-standard board is to cut the desired board from a standard size commercially available board. However, this can sometimes be a difficult task, due in part, because there is no prior holder that both conveniently holds the board to be cut and is easily adjustable to establish the thickness of the desired non-standard board.
In other instances, a suitable standard board may not be available from which the desired non-standard board can be cut. In such instances, particularly where the board is to be made from a non-standard material, it would be advantageous to be able to cut the desired board from a log or unfinished chunk of the non-standard material. Again, however, there is no suitable prior holder available to both securely hold a non-standard sized or shaped article and provide adjustment to obtain the thickness of the desired board.
Certain prior miter-type devices may be used for cutting a board from a workpiece. However, such devices do not provide for secure connection to the workpiece, and they do not provide for ease of precision adjustment of the workpiece transverse to the saw blade. Instead, use of such devices requires the operator to hold the workpiece in position against a guide, and the guide must be manually slid to the desired position prior to locking into place.
Thus, to enable the cutting of boards of a non-standard thickness, from a non-standard material, or from a non-standard size or shaped workpiece, and thereby promote the availability and reduce the cost of obtaining non-standard boards, there is a need for a workpiece holder that is suitable for securely holding both standard boards and non-standard articles, and that is also easily adjustable for establishing the thickness of the desired board.
Safe operation of saws and other power woodworking equipment is always of concern. During more recent times, substantial effort has been made to provide guards, safety switches and other safety devices for such power equipment. However, there has been little improvement during this time in carriers for securely holding a workpiece during the cutting of a board therefrom, particularly as it relates to the cutting of boards with equipment of the type typically found in home workshops and smaller commercial environments.
For example, cutting a board of a non-standard thickness from a thicker standard board is typically accomplished by locating a fence parallel to the direction of cut of the saw blade, and then pushing the standard sized board through the saw blade while holding it against the fence to obtain the desired thickness in the resulting board. However, such techniques are generally dangerous since the board is not securely held in position against the fence, and particularly as the downstream end of the board is pushed through cutting engagement with the saw blade. The dangers associated with such techniques can be reduced if two people are involved in the ripping operation, with one person attending to the upstream end of the board and the other person pushing the board through the saw. Such techniques also tend to result in boards that are not a precise constant thickness, again because the boards are not securely held parallel to the cutting direction of the saw blade during cutting engagement therewith.
Thus, there is also need for a workpiece holder that promotes safe operation of a power band saw and other power table-type equipment by securely holding a workpiece from which a board of a desired thickness can be cut, that promotes precision cutting by securing the workpiece in parallel relation to the saw blade during the cutting of the desired board, and that can be safely and easily operated by one person.